Ruthenian Military Ranks
The military ranks are based on Kormenian & Maurian terminology, even though the ranks correspond to those of other country armies. For example, ancient hoplite unit of approximately 100 men, the lochos, is today the name for a company of soldiers; its commander, as in ancient times, is a lochagos, while his lieutenants are called ypolochagoi - literally, "sub-captains" - a modern neologism. A sergeant is known as a lochias. A tagmatarchis (major) commands a tagma (battalion) and so forth. Thus, every officer or non-commissioned officer is in the land and air forces is generally named after the type of unit he commands, with the suffix -agos (from agein, "to lead") or -archos / arches (from archein, "to rule"). Since 3220, the Ruthene terminology of the military ranks is compulsory of all the empire. Ranks Air Force General Officers * Antipterarchos (Αντιπτέραρχος) - Air Chief Marshall * Pterarchos (Πτέραρχος) - Air Marshall * Ypopterarchos (Υποπτέραρχος) - Air Vice Marshall * Taxiarchos Aeroponias (Ταξίαρχος Αεροπορίας) - Air Commodore Senior Officers * Sminarchos (Σμήναρχος) - Group Captain * Antisminarchos (Αντισμήναρχος) - Wing Commander * Episminagos (Επισμηναγός) - Squadron Leader Junior Officers * Sminagos (Σμηναγός) - Flight Lieutenant * Yposminagos (Υποσμηναγός) - Flying Officer * Anthyposminagos (Ανθυποσμηναγός) - Pilot Officer Other Officers * Anthypaspistis (Ανθυπασπιστής) - Warrant Officer * Archisminias (Αρχισμηνίας) - Master Sergeant * Sminias (Σμηνίας) - Sergeant * Sminitis (Σμηνίτης) - Airman Army General Officers * Stratigos (Στρατηγός) - General * Antistratigos (Αντιστράτηγος) - Liutenant General * Ypostrategos (Υποστράτηγος) - Major General * Taxiarchos (Ταξίαρχος) - Brigadier Field Grade Officers * Syntagmatarchis (Συνταγματάρχης) - Colonel * Antisyntagmatarchis (Αντισυνταγματάρχης) - Liutenant Colonel Company Grade Officers * Tagmatarchis (Ταγματάρχης) - Major * Lochagos (Λοχαγός) - Captain * Ypolochagos (Υπολοχαγός) - Liutenant * Anthypolochagos (Ανθυπολοχαγός) - Second Liutenant * Dokimos Efedros Axiomatikos (Δόκιμος Έφεδρος Αξιωματικός) - Officer Designate Navy Flag Officers * Meganavarchos - High Admiral * Navarchos (Ναύαρχος) - Admiral * Yponavarchos (Υποναύαρχος) - Rear Admiral * Archiploiarchos (Αρχιπλοίαρχος) - Commodore Senior Officers * Ploiarchos(Πλοίαρχος) - Captain * Antiploiarchos (Αντιπλοίαρχος) - Commander * Plotarchis (Πλωτάρχης) - Liutenant Commander Junior Officers * Ypoploiarchos (Υποπλοίαρχος) - Liutenant * Anthypoploiarchos (Ανθυποπλοίαρχος) - Sub Liutenant * Simaioforos (Σημαιοφόρος) - Ensign Officer Designate * Simaioforos Epikouros Axiomatikos (Σημαιοφόρος Επίκουρος Αξιωματικός) - Officer Designate Other Ranks * Archistráti̱gos - Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces, only the Basileus can have this title * Strategos - the commander of the army, one of the highest officer rank. * Tourmarchēs – the commander of a tourma, a military unit of battalion size * Prōtostratōr – for the second-ranking commander of the army * Polemarchos - Chief of Imperial National Defense Armed General Staff, an advisory office subordinate to the basileus in military issues * Droungarios (δροῦγγος) - the usage of drungus in Latin is non-technical and similarly signifies a generic "band" or "troop", which Vegetius equates to Latin globus. the commander of a local division in charge of the care of the mountains and forests, like the Rangers by other countries. * Kentarches - Military division caregiver's borders, there is a superior title called Hekatontarches given to some aristocrats and nobles * Dekarchos - Officer in charge of supply units and comunications * Merarchēs – commander of a division (meros) of the army. Usually, each army was divided into two to three such commands. * Tetrarches – commander of an infantry regiment (taxiarchia or chiliarchia) in the army * Pentarches - Civilian guard in charge of the safety and security of Auronopolis and some imperial buildings * Ethnarchēs – the ethnarch, commander of foreign troops and civilian volunteers * Cho̱rofýlakas - Member of the Imperial Gendarmerie Navy * Meganavarchos '- equivalent of the foreign Lord High Admiral. *'Navarchos – Initially the commander-in-chief of the Imperial navy, after the creation of the Meganavarchos, the navarchos becomes a subordinate charge, equivalent to his lieutenant, in charge of the naval officers. * Komēs or droungarokomēs – The commander of a squadron of navies. *'Nauarchos' – the captain of a ship. Insignia Category:Ruthenia Category:Militaries